Neo-Jetnisis
by phireboi
Summary: a new beginning, different rival gangs, and Onishima's got help from the FBI, where is prof. k?!
1. NeoJetnisis!

Neo-Jetnisis, Jet Grind Radio fic by none other than DJ Heat...  
  
Tokyo-to, a typical afternoon...  
  
An unfamiliar voice on Jet Set Radio...  
"The professor is out, but the doctor is in, lemme tell you little kiddies what's been happenin, Onishima's got some help from the F-B-I, and if you ask me that don't seem too fly. Said he's looking for none other than Professor K, who now is in hiding and that's why he's away, and so now I got some big shoes to fill, and I gotta run this station with my freestyle skills, now don't you worry cuz things will be ok, and from now on take advice from me, Dr. J!"  
Shibuya-cho's own GGs had taken all of Tokyo-to, the streets were full of their tags. Yet there are still more rudies out there that don't agree with them, and more rival gangs just keep popping up! In Kogane-cho, CosPlay Invasion had marked their territory, this was a gang full of anime fans that needed to show who's boss. They go skate around in a different costume everyday so the cops can't recognize them! Benten-cho is now home to the Cyber B-boys, representing hip-hop to the fullest! Their cybernetic arms and legs allow them to breakdance better than anyone else! Their legs can transform into nitrium skates instantly, a useful tool for them!   
  
Back at Police HQ:  
"Captain Onishima! It seems we have a lead to where the most rudy activity is!"  
"Well? Spit it out!" Onishima hadn't given up his job yet, he was determined to catch those damn punks! The Rokkaku Group was still funding him to a certain extent, since it was still putting itself back together.  
"Sir! It seems that Shibuya-cho is where the top rudy gang, the GGs, have the most activity!"   
"Excellent! I'll tell Special Agent Becker!"  
  
Back to Shibuya-cho:  
"Man... I'm startin' to lose my tag skills, there's just not enough rival gangs out there that openly challenge our turf." Tab was just chillin on the couch he usually sat in, his postman blue coveralls were cleaner than usual, but that's because it had been a while since his last tagging run.  
"Yo Tab! I know right?! Like yesterday I was all skatin in Kogane-cho and one of them CosPlay Invasion or whatever sees me and just hides or somethin. Yo! Wassup with that?!" Yo-Yo was getting restless too, in fact the only thing he ever did was try to beat his own high score on the GGs pinball machine.  
"Hey guys, right now, we're on top of the world, the GGs rule Tokyo-to! The FBI couldn't even stop us! Even if they DO have that new guy from America." Beat didn't have a care in the world, as long as the GGs were on top, being bored was considered a luxury to him. After all, they worked their butts off to get to where they were now, they were no longer "punk kids," they were full-fledged "juvenile delinquents." They were the most notorious group of rudies in all of Tokyo-to, and he was damn proud of it!  
"Hey! Shhh! I think Jet Set Radio's coming on!" Gum turned up the volume knob on the GGs stereo.  
  
"Yo kids, y'all better listen to this, it seems there's trouble where Grind City is! There's a new gang of rudies moving forwards, and they glide on the streets, not on blades, but on boards! They call themselves Board Bombers, they're takin over the place! If you get in their way they'll spray their tag in your face! Nitrium skateboards were their own invention, but even I don't know their true intentions!"  
  
Meanwhile:  
"So you're telling me that these 'rudy gangs' are the cause of trouble in Tokyo-to, and that Professor K encouraged them to do so?"  
"Yes! Damn him and his stupid PIRATE RADIO STATION! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN HIM!"  
"Please Captain Onishima... control your temper, in the US, this Professor K was also causing trouble with his pirate radio station, of course there it was believed that he was responsible for the vandalism of the entire city of New York!" Special Agent Becker is shrouded in mystery among the Tokyo-to Police Station, all that they know is he is from the FBI sent here to apprehend Professor K, the exact charge is unclear, but Onishima will do anything to stop the graffiti!   
"Well what do you think we'll do now? I'll send in the tanks, choppers, SWAT team, hell, we'll turn Shibuya-cho upside down to find those punks!"  
"No Captain... I shall plant a snitch in one of the gangs. Those rudies WILL lead me to Professor K, and he will pay for his crime..."  
  
Grind Square:  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
"Look at that maniac on that skateboard!"  
"Ahh! He almost killed me!"  
The Board Bombers were up to no good, skating around Grind City and tagging as they please, they're nitrium-skateboards proved to be just as, if not more efficient than the nitrium skates used by the other rudies. Yet there was a war brewing in Grind City...  
"Dammit Blade, those Board Bombers are stealing our groove." Razor was your typical rudy, 16, hair dyed red, and a left ear covered in earrings, him and his childhood friend Blade had been spraying their tags in Grind Square ever since Combo and Cube became GGs. They would have joined in a heartbeat, but they were bitter about Coin's death.  
"Razor, I know it's hard, but we're gonna have to do what THEY did..."  
"I can't! I'm not goin down like that! You know how it is! I mean... it was a hoax Blade... a gaddamn hoax! He died because of a hoax!"  
"It's not their fault... They got our revenge, Goji is dead, and the Rokkaku Group isn't doing much for now, but these Board Bombers... We can't take them alone."  
"There's a war coming Blade..."  
"Yes I know. Let's pick the winning side..."  
  
END CHAPTER 1.  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com  



	2. Tag! You're It!

Neo-Jetnisis, Jet Grind Radio fic by none other than DJ Heat...  
  
Shibuya-cho...  
  
"Jet Set Radio! Straight from my mouth and into your brain! Lyrics and news that will drive you insane! Something dangerous is coming this way! I can sense it getting closer everyday! Listen up kids and stay safe inside, cuz Onishima's on his way with the FBI! Wait now, news flash! Yeah, this just in! CosPlay Invasion is in-va-din'! Word is they've hit Shibuya-cho! Dr. J signing off Jet Set Radio!"   
  
"F***ING BASTARDS! I knew they were gonna attack! Time to take back our territory, and get theirs!" Cube had gotten bored with just hanging around the garage, she needed some exercise!  
"Ok, here's the breakdown: we'll send Tab, Garam, and Gum to Kogane-cho to show those punks that you don't mess with GGs, and Cube, Pirahna, and Yo-Yo will take back the bus station. While they do that Combo and Slate work on the playground and street. The rest of us will stay here and hold down the fort. Y'all down with that?" Beat stayed cool through these situations, that's what made him the leader of the GGs.  
"Yeah. Aight, let's bounce!" Tab was the first to leave while the others eagerly followed.  
"Hey GGs!" Beat looked outside the window, he saw a guy with dyed red hair and a girl with black hair and brown streaks.   
"What, you want in?"  
"We need your help!"  
"With what?"  
"Takin out the Board Bombers."  
"The Board Bombers? You must be crazy, I heard we don't stand a chance to them and their high-tech boards! Word is they even got little rocket launchers attached to the sides!"  
"Look, we know it'll be tough, but we have an edge too!"  
"What edge?" Razor reached into his backpack and pulled out a rectangular object.  
"Holy crap! Is that what I think it is?! That's a-"  
"Hell yeah. Blade and I made these a while ago, if we're on these and the GGs help us then the Board Bombers will be history, with our scooters and your manpower, the GGs can stay on top!"  
"Tyyyyte..."  
  
Kogane-cho:  
"Wassup CosPlay Invasion?! We're here reppin GGs! Now we gonna rock this place! Hit it y'all!" Garam grinded to the rooftops of Kogane-cho, picking up cans and tagging over every CosPlay Invasion tag he came across. Then, a clunky figure caught his peripheral vision.   
"What the? I coulda sworn I saw a... GUNDAM?!" The clunky figure came out of the light, it was a CosPlay Invasion member dressed as a giant robot, it quickly started skating away.   
"Oh no you don't!" Garam hopped off the roof and began pursuit, a can of spraypaint ready in his hand.  
  
"Hey you! Don't think you can run away from GGs so easily!" Gum was chasing another CosPlay Invasion member, her opponent was decked out in a Chun-Li outfit. Gum thought fast and jumped up, grinding on a nearby rail, she rode the wall and jumped off it, landing her right in front of "Chun-Li."   
"Here's spraypaint in your eye, poser!" Gum sprayed the gang member right in the face.  
"Gyaah! My eyes!" yelled a male voice. The rudy hit the side of a bridge and fell in the water below. Gum spoke into her transmitter.  
"Hey guys, Gum here, I've gotten rid of one of em."  
"Yeah, same here. His clunky-ass Gundam suit didn't help him much."  
"Then all that's left is Tab..."  
  
"Man... I never imagined me having to chase down a Super Saiyan..." Tab dashed forward and jumped a crowd of civilians, grinding along the fence hoping to catch up to his prey.  
"Where did you go?"  
"Whoosh!" Tab looked to his right and saw a flash of yellow foam hair.  
"Gotcha!" Tab sped up and rode the wall to grind a rail just underneath it. He jumped off the rail and tackled the person he'd been chasing, he sprayed his tag on the person and left him lying there.  
"Yo guys, I think the cops will be here soon, let's go!"  
"Yeah, meet us below the stairs, we're expecting you!"  
  
Back at Shibuya-cho:  
Tab, Garam, and Gum walked in the garage, only to find Cube, Pirahna, and Combo.  
"Where did everyone else go?"  
"Read this." Combo tossed Gum a letter.  
"If you want to see your friends again, you'll do what's smart, and you won't even think of spreading to Benten-cho or Grind City... If you choose to help Blade and Razor, we will kill your friends. Don't mess with us...  
You know who we are... or you will soon enough..."  
  
"Well, well, well what have we here? It seems the GGs are in a state of fear! CosPlay Invasion is out of the picture, they've been detained by the fuzz and they ain't got no future! The hot topic now is what are the GGs gonna do? Can they save the other GGs from a worser fate? Or are they already too late? Don't ask me, cuz I don't know, I'm just Dr. J, reppin Jet Set Radioooooo!"  
  
END CHAPTER 2.  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com  



	3. Things In The Past

Neo-Jetnisis, Jet Grind Radio fic by none other than DJ Heat...  
  
Shibuya-cho...  
  
"It's the top pirate station in the nation! Hip-hop and hardcore, nobody could want more, straight out of a private studio, it's Jet Set Radio! We've got trouble in the city, things don't look good, there's a gang war startin in this neigborhood! The Cyber B-boys and Board Bombers are workin together, man this could be the worst war ever! Looks like it's up to the GGs to save the day, with a little help from Razor and Blade! Jet Set Radioooooo!"  
  
Beat hurried to catch up with Razor and Blade, he was fast, but their nitrium scooters were far more easier to maneuver than his skates.   
"Where exactly are we going?"   
"Anywhere to get away from those pigs." Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps and shouting were heard.  
"Stop those kids!" Onishima was cheerier than usual, maybe because today was payday, and he'd get a bonus if he nabbed more rudies. He spoke in his walkie-talkie back to HQ.  
"This is Onishima! Special Agent Becker, where the hell is that back-up you promised? And who the hell is this snitch you keep talking about?!"  
"Patience is a virtue Captain Onishima... I told you, if she finds any new information, she will contact YOU." Special Agent Becker relaxed at the Tokyo-to Police Station, he was in no hurry, he was quite amused to see Captain Onishima's short temper, he couldn't help but pity him a little, after all, Onishima's only job was to arrest rudies, but if it wasn't for the GGs taking out other rudies and leaving them to be arrested, Onishima would be unemployed by now.  
  
  
Benten-cho, 1 week ago:  
The Cyber B-boys ruled this city of the night. It seems all the techno-freaks like to hang here. The Cyber B-boys prefer to hang out on the flat rooftops and pump their hip-hop from their head stereos while they breakdance. Of course, they still tag to keep their territory.  
"Unit-Zroe1, there's a problem in sector 3!" The Cyber B-boys had given themselves unit numbers, they were half-human/half-machine, but all dangerous.  
"What is it? Is there a rival gang undermining our authority?" Unit Zroe1 considered itself the leader of the group. Why? It was the first to undergo the cybernetic surgery that made it what it was today.  
"Strange... it seems that they are humans, riding some sort of new nitrium-powered vehicle. The stats of which are simply amazing! They easily rival our cyber-skates!"  
"You can't be serious! You mean to tell me that a HUMAN has actually managed to beat our technology?! Impossible! Unit-one8seven, go and see to it that these humans are given a formal greeting!"  
"Right away!" Unit-one8seven grabbed some cans and loaded the paint into its right arm airbrush. It was ready for some action. It saw the humans riding what looked like skateboards.  
"Halt! I am Unit-one8seven, of the Cyber B-boys! What are you doing in our turf?" One of the boarders looked up at it from underneath his black hat, he had a goatee and wild contacts in his eye.  
"Sup? We're the Board Bombers, and we're gonna take over this place. If we combine your technological know-how with our new boards, we can rule Tokyo-to. Whaddaya say to this proposition?"  
"Never! The Cyber B-boys would not sell out to other gangs! If we make it to the top, it will be by our own means!" Unit-one8seven had a strong sense of pride in the Cyber B-boys, it had worked hard at programming its tagging protocols to be perfect in order to be where they were now, they had ruled Benten-cho without any help from the society that shunned them. They had succeeded ALONE, and that was very important to him.  
"Well then... have it your way... but I'm still going to see your leader." The kid hit a button on his skateboard, a small object slid out from underneath and propped up.  
"I'm sure you know what an EMP charge can do to a cyborg." The Board Bomber had a look of evil in his eye.  
"No! Not that! Please! An Electromagneti-BZZZT!" Unit-one8seven slumped to the ground, its circuits fried...  
  
Shibuya-cho:  
The remnants of the GGs pondered what their course of action would be, Beat was the one that normally did the strategy, but Tab and Gum weren't too bad at that either.   
"Damn... what do we do? We don't have a clue at all! Who are Razor and Blade?" Gum analyzed the situation in her head. According to the others, their comrades had disappeared with no sign of struggle or any clue at all... How is that possible?!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH DAMMMMMMMMMMMMMN IT ALL! It just doesn't make SENSE to me!" It just wasn't logical to her.   
"Bzzhhtt..." Tab turned up the volume on the radio.  
"Ey! Shhh!"  
"Jet Set Radiooo! This is the original Jet Set DJ! Professor K! Now I know I've been hidin, but it's time for me to face my feaaaars! You hear that Becker? I'm still innocent! Ok kids, this message specifically goes out to GGs! It seems that if y'all wanna your friends, you have to take out the Board Bombers AND the Cyber B-boys! Man there's trouble brewin! Speakin of new technology, people in Grind City are PISSED about kids ridin round on nitrium-scooters! Now THAT's an invention! Well, gotta go before this frequency gets traced, stay cool and keep it real! Jet Set Radiooooooooooooo!"  
  
"Nitrium-scooters eh? Those might give us an edge against those Board Bombers."  
"Hell no! There's no way I'm givin up my skates! I'm gonna beat those Bombers on my blades!" Tab was a blade purist, he'd die before he'd ride anything else.  
"Well, maybe we could ask them for help! Yeah! Me, Tab, and Cube'll head down to Grind City, the rest of you stay here, and stay safe! Go for the hidden stash of cans in the couch cushions if you need ammo!"  
  
"Jet Set Radiooooooooooo! Now let's take a look at the current situation, Dr. J and Professor K running the pirate powerstation!"  
"That's right kids! Welcome to the joint collaboration known as JET SET RADIOOOOOO! It seems the GGs are heading to Grind City, but for what reason? Those Board Bombers aren't letting up in their attack of Tokyo-to! Kogane-cho is already covered in their tags! Looks like Shibuya-cho is being hit by the Cyber B-boys! Oh no! What a cruel world we live in! Jet Set Radiooooooo!"  
  
END CHAPTER 3.  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com  



	4. Wrong Place, Wrong Time!

Neo-Jetnisis, Jet Grind Radio fic by none other than DJ Heat...  
  
Bantam Street, Grind City!:  
  
Tab sped down the street, dodging cars and tagging random objects, hoping to stir up some attention so he could find those people on nitrium-scooters. Cube was the only one here familiar with the territory, but they got separated at the airport. At least there weren't any cops around in the area... so far...  
Suddenly, Tab picked up a transmission on his radio.  
"Attention all units! We've received word from Special Agent Becker that the suspects are in the vicinity of Bantam Street! Apprehend them at all costs!"  
"Crap... now I got the FBI on my tail, but he did say suspectS, which means that Cube and Gum might be nearby!"  
"There they are! Get them!" Tab looked to his left to see Cube and Gum skating for their lives, they were being chased by two men and a woman in business suits and dark shades.  
"Yo! Follow me!" Gum and Cube saw Tab and they turned towards him. Tab led them to grind up a staircase and on the roof of a gas station, gathering cans along the way, by the time the FBI agents caught up to them they were tagged instantly, sending them to run off for backup.  
"Ok guys, I've only SEEN this done by Combo, and it isn't easy, now that the FBI is on our ass, we have to hitch a ride on the train right when it passes by that billboard on the tracks." Cube pointed to a huge billboard covered in the Board Bombers' tag.  
"What we have to do is jump right when the front of the train passes the middle of the billboard, supposedly that's where the storage car is kept, so we'll be able to stow away with no problem, from there it's about half an hour to Grind Square." The trio jumped to the train tracks and waited for the train to arrive.  
"While we're waiting, I'm gonna fix this billboard." Cube pulled out some cans and began to spray, when suddenly the train sounded its whistle.  
"Cube! Hurry up! The train's coming!"  
"Yeah I know, hold on Gum, I'm almost done!"  
"We have to jump in a few seconds!" Tab and Gum made the jump, Cube finished her tag and attempted to make it, she fell short by a few inches. She wouldn't have made it if not for...  
"Gotcha..." Tab grabbed her hand and helped her up on the train.  
"Thanks. Now if I remember right then the storage car is the door at the opposite end, so let's go check that- AH!" Cube felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, she started to get dizzy. The world spun around her, then she just blacked out.  
"Crap! Tab! Get Cube and let's get in this train!" Tab quickly scooped up Cube in his arms and they slid into the storage car.  
  
Beat, Razor, and Blade analyzed the current situation, the Board Bombers were nowhere in sight, only their tags remained in Grind City. Without Jet Set Radio to guide him, Beat felt lost.   
"Man... What are we gonna do now?"  
"We were too late Beat, the Board Bombers had made their mark in Grind City. Now they've probably gone to Tokyo-to to expand! DAMMIT! We were wrong to have come back, and now Tokyo-to is probably theirs."  
"If we leave now, we can make it to Tokyo-to by tommorow."  
"We have no choice Razor, we leave now."  
"We'll have to hide on the next train to Bantam Street then."  
"Well what are we waiting for? Get your scooters and let's get the hell out of here!"  
The trio stood on the train tracks waiting for an incoming train.  
"Explain to me why we're waiting for an incoming train again?"  
"It'll be easier to sneak on."  
"Ah."  
The next incoming train came and they were heading to the entrance of a storage car, when Beat saw a familiar tag on the side of the train.  
"Hey! That looks like..." Beat ran into the storage car, Razor and Blade following close behind him.  
"Gum?! Are you in here?"  
"B... Beat?! Oh my God! Beat!" Gum ran up and gave him a big hug.   
"We thought that you were kidnapped like the others!"  
"What do you mean?" Gum explained the current situation to Beat.  
"Nitrium-scooter gang eh? I'd like to introduce you to Razor and Blade."  
"Those are Razor and Blade?!"  
"Yeah, but enough of that, we gotta get back to Tokyo-to! How's Cube?"  
"We think that FBI snipers tranquilized her, she's fine, just unconscious."  
"That's good." Beat was relieved, he'd hate himself if anything serious happened to her.  
The train hissed and started to move towards Bantam Street.  
"Bzzsshhhtt..." The GGs' wristwatch radios began to go off.  
"What the... Jet Set Radio?!"   
  
"I'm comin atcha from Grind City kids! That's right Dr. J is expanding the biz! So listen up now I'm makin this clear, Tokyo's got Professor K there and Dr. J here! The number one station with the hardcore sounds, got the best damn music in the whole damn town! Jet Set Radiooo! GGs I know that you've come all this way, but Tokyo-to is where you should've been today! The Cyber B-boys and Board Bombers have taken over the place, so hurry up and go back there's no time to waste! I know that recently they've been makin you ill, so go back so that you can get up in their grill! Jet Set Radiooooo!"  
  
  
END CHAPTER 4.  
  
questions?  
djheat@hotmail.com  



	5. Rereunion

Neo-Jetnisis, Jet Grind Radio fic by none other than DJ Heat...  
  
Jet Set Radio:  
  
"Jet Set Radio! Wow! We got a really sticky situation! Looks like the Cyber B-boys and Board Bombers rule Tokyo-to! The remnants of the GGs tried in vain to take defend Shibuya-cho, but they've been kidnapped! Who can save them now?! Jet Set Radiooooo!"  
  
Beat, Tab, Gum, Razor, Blade, and an unconscious Cube lay in the cargo bay of a 747, stowing away en route to Tokyo-to. Everyone was asleep, save for Beat and Tab, it was their turn to keep watch for security. There was no doubt that the FBI had somehow tracked them, the question was how long would it take to find them. Beat and Tab both heard static on their radios, picked up from the cockpit.  
"Attention flight 547 en route to Tokyo-to, this is Special Agent Becker, of the FBI, I have reason to believe that there are stowaways in your plane, I request permission for my paratroopers to be on board and conduct an on-flight search."  
"Sir, we already have a flight marshal on the plane for these kinds of situations, I don't think it would be ne-" The pilot was interrupted by a strict, stern, voice.  
"Once again, I am Special Agent Becker, of the FBI. You hear me? F-B-I. I wouldn't send up those paratroopers without good reason!" The speaker sounded pissed.  
"Yes sir... approximately how long until they get here?" Replied the pilot with a resigned sigh.  
"About 15 minutes, they'll be coming in through the cargo bay, if they find nothing then they will leave."  
"Roger that." Beat and Tab looked at each other, the look on their faces screamed "oh crap!"  
"We gotta hide." Said Beat, cool yet tense.  
"No we don't, they're gonna search everything here first. It's fight or flight man. We either face them down or we go down."  
"How about a little bit of both Tab? Since they're paratroopers, we'll ambush them once they get here, we'll jack their chutes and jump!"  
"Yeah, but what about Cube?" Asked Tab.  
"I'll go tandem with her. You just make sure that everyone gets a parachute, we land in the Shibuya-cho bus terminal. Got it?" Tab nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, now all's we gotta do is wait." Beat crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, preparing for the coming onslaught.  
"Clink... clink!" The sounds of the cargo bay door opening were heard, looks like they didn't have to wait long.  
  
The door opened, hissing, as some objects flew out the plane, but most were secured well enough. Beat and Tab's magnets on their skates is what kept them on the ground, they had just helped the others hide in the back til the signal was clear.  
"Hey! We were right! Commence firing!" A paratrooper pulled out a gun, but it flew out of his hands as Beat did a flying kite and smacked the soldier in the face. Tab, armed with a spraycan in each hand, was tagging all the soldiers he could, blinding them with the paint as they cringed to the ground grabbing their eyes and screaming in pain from the burning color.  
"Yo Beat! Let's get out of here!" Tab grabbed a chute from a soldier, and two more for Razor and Blade. Beat grabbed one for him and Cube and another for Gum. He found some rope on a guard and helped the others get their chutes on.  
"You guys ready?" Beat had Cube securely tied in front of him, he also positioned her feet so that the magnets on her skates were attracted to the ones on his.  
"Let's go!" Beat was the first to jump off the now fully-opened cargo bay door, followed by Razor and Blade. Their three bodies floated earthwards like punk angels. Razor and Blade pulled some tricks on their scooters for kicks, Beat smiled as he observed them from a distance.  
"You can go next Tab." Said Gum.  
"You go ahead, there's something I have to do first." Tab had a smirk on his face.  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
"I've never tagged a plane before..." Tab reached for the few cans he had left hidden in his coveralls.  
"You're crazy you know that?" Gum smiled at him.  
"Of course I do. The Tabster is a daredevil." The smirk remained on his face, as he blushed a little.  
"Whatever... see ya down there!" Gum skated off the ramp leading to the sky and jumped, twirling as her body flew in the sky. Tab walked along the edge of the plane and grabbed on the tail fin, he used his skates magnets to stick him on well. Then he began tagging.  
"Yeah... this is gonna be the best, a X-large tag with my name on it! I'm gonna get SO much props for this when I get back!" He moved the can carefully, being careful not to mess up anything. He finally finished and jumped off the plane. He glided down on the air and pulled his chute, when suddenly he felt a prick in his stomach. He grabbed his stomach in pain, but when he looked at his hand he saw it was covered in blood. HIS blood. He turned around in the air to see a paratrooper on the edge of the cargo bay ramp, his sniper rifle pointed right at Tab. His eyes began to get heavy, and the sharp pain he felt was beginning to dull...  
  
On the ground, an unknown warehouse in between Kogane-cho and Benten-cho:  
Combo, Yo-Yo, Pirahna, Mew, Garam, Slate, and Potts were trapped in a small cell, their skates had been removed, and Combo didn't even have his boombox.  
"Damn... look at us, trapped like mice." Combo couldn't believe this, he and Pirahna were busy trying to take back Shibuya-cho from the assault of the Board Bombers and the Cyber B-boys, next thing they knew, they were here, along with everyone else. Garam had been back at their garage, but the Board Bombers took over it, and captured him. As for the others, they had been kidnapped by the Board Bombers too, when they had gone to get rid of CosPlay Invasion. A voice came on a speaker in the room.  
"Well GGs, looks like your friends are dropping in, and they've brought Razor and Blade with them. The demands were simple. Not to help them. Now, you die!!" A red gas slowly started to seep into their holding cell.   
  
Beat, Razor, and Blade were the first to come upon Shibuya-cho, from a distance they could already see tanks in the bus terminal. Cube was still knocked out, whatever tranquilizer the FBI had used on her it was potent stuff. They slowly floated onto the rooftops of Shibuya-cho, where a combination of FBI agents and police officers were waiting for them. Razor and Blade took to their scooters while Beat scooped Cube in his arms.  
"Follow me!" The trio headed for the GGs garage, but a tank stopped them dead in their tracks. They headed left, Beat skating with Cube in his arms and Razor and Blade right behind him. Suddenly a black van with satellites and antennae set up on its roof stopped right in front of them, a familiar voice told them to get in.  
  
Gum saw Tab clutching his stomach, they were about 100 feet from the Shibuya-cho bus terminal, and they too saw the tanks.   
"Tab! Are you ok?" He seemed motionless in his parachute.  
"Oh God! Tab! Answer me!" Still there was no response. Tab sank to down to the ground as gravity pulled him closer, landing him on top of a tank, knocking the officer manning the machine gun up top on the street, unconscious. Gum unlatched her chute and fell about 10 feet, she grinded from a nearby roof and onto the tank Tab was on, she grabbed him and helped him to his feet, he leaned on her for support and they skated as fast as they could, but a tank launched a shell behind them, the impact of the explosion sent them hurtling towards a run-down warehouse.  
"Uhhn..." Tab was hurt bad, the bullet had pierced his stomach, suddenly she heard a voice from her wrist radio.  
  
"Jet Set Radiooooo! This just in! The GGs are torn apart! From what I hear some of 'em are hostages of the Board Bombers, and the others can't be found! Gum, and Tab! If y'all can hear me, your friends Beat, Cube, Razor, and Blade are a-OK! And Becker, if you're listening, I can clear my name! So take THAT! Wait a sec, before I go, the Cyber B-boys are terrorizing Kogane-cho! Who can stop them?! Maybe it's time for the GGs to prove themselves again! Jet Set Radioooooo!"  
  
Gum ripped a piece of her skirt to make somewhat of a bandage for Tab, tanks began to surround them.  
"Tab..." Gum was beginning to tear up.  
"...One... last..." Tab's voice began to trail off.  
"...One... big... bang." Gum began to get what he was saying. If they were going to go down, they were gonna die tagging.  
"Let's do this!" Gum started on the left as Tab hobbled to the right. Though Tab was injured, he put all his remaining energy into this last hurrah, Gum sprayed with great fervor as well, as the tanks and soldiers began to close in on them "FREEDOM!" was emblazoned on the wall. Then came the fire from heaven. The tanks fired their cannons and the tag was destroyed in a tenth of the time it took to create it, exploding in a cloud of... red gas? The wall fell exposing the rest of the GGs, coughing and half-conscious. Tab's body lay on the ground in the smoke, lifeless. Gum saw the other members of the gang run out of the room and into the streets. What followed was a massive riot. Combo plowed through the army guys like they were bowling pins. The others focused their attacks on the tanks, pulling out the soldiers and drivers and throwing them to the ground below as they hijacked their vehicles. The GGs had gotten control of all four tanks. Each had a driver and a gunner. The GGs treaded out of there leaving the remaining soldiers either unconscious or befuddled. Most of them lacked their skates, or even shoes. All they had now was paint, oh, and four tanks of course.   
  
  
Beat, Razor, and Blade arrived in Kogane-cho, the Cyber B-boys' tag was everywhere. "That's just too techno for me." said Beat.  
"Yeah, their tags got no soul, no flavor, it's as if they really were machines, unable to express themselves cuz they got nothin' to express!" Razor observed the lifeless graffiti, sure, it looked good, but it lacked heart.  
"Whirr..." A sound behind them caused them to turn around, revealing all three Cyber B-boys.  
"Hahaha..." Unit Z-ROe1's monotone robotic laugh was not amusing at all.  
"Welcome to our new territory. Hope you like the way we redecorated. Unfortunately, you are restricted visitors, so now you will be exterminated!" The cyborg raised its spraypaint hand, but Beat's reflexes were too quick, it was sprayed with Beat's tag immediately, Razor and Blade went after the other two, who sped off when Z-ROe1 was sprayed.  
"Man, I thought you guys were SUPERIOR to humans?" Beat mocked the fallen gang member.  
"You are yet to see our true power... Cyber B-boys, initiate B-boy Fusion program!" Suddenly Z-ROe1 began to glow and was back up to its feet, the other two Cyber B-boys landed from a rooftop jump, Razor and Blade came a few seconds later. Beat was shocked at what he was seeing, the Cyber B-boys were morphing into a giant cyborg!   
  
"Well well well what have we here, the Cyber B-boys have merged, oh dear! A giant monstrosity the whole city fears! Won't someone save us? Pretty please? I guess our only hope is those GGs! I hear a noise outside, it goes 'clank-clank-clank!' If my ears don't mistake me I think they're tanks! But don't take my word for it, I don't really know, it's just me Professor K on Jet Set Radiooooooo!"  
  
END CHAPTER 5.  
  
questions?  
chosengenerazn@hotmail.com 


End file.
